User talk:Jonny Manz/Archive 4
New_message Hello, I am sending this message in regard to a section of this site that deals with information regarding an, AU. The AU that I am refering to is Equestria Divided. Now on this site it is labeled Total War: Equestria Divided. This story setting was solely created and the pictures done by the artist known as PoorYorick. It has come to the attention of the Equestria Divided fan group on FimFiction.net that an fan by the name of Arisaka has posted the information of Equestria Divided on this site and has done so under the guise that he is also to be created with the settings creation. We would like for that section to be edited or removed so that the proper title Equestria Divided is shown and that Arisaka's name be removed from the credits. The author and community would appreciate your help on this situation. If there is anything we can do on this end please contact us at the Equestria Divided fan group on Fimfiction.net. This message sent by ' 18:24, May 15, 2013 (UTC)'Lyger101 :I just saw Arisaka removed his name already. I'll go ahead and move the page then (just fixing a malformed external link right now). -- This is Jonny Manz, 04:06, May 16, 2013 (UTC) hello Um ... hello?HeartSh0ck (talk) 19:48, May 16, 2013 (UTC) tiarawhy is not a girl Proof Tiarawhy is currently male: —Preceding unsigned comment added by HeartSh0ck (talk • ) 12:59, May 16, 2013 (PDT) :So that is tiarawhy, right, and that picture was freely posted by him/her? According to a point on our about page: It also means that you should not do "original research" when it comes to describing real people. Only information freely divulged by the person in question (whether on their own websites or channels, or in interviews) is allowed on the wiki. :So even if that is him/her, if it wasn't freely divulged by him/her (as in, posted on his/her official sites and all), it's unusable as a source for the wiki. -- This is Jonny Manz, 22:54, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :This was freely divulged to me and MLPG over Skype, MLPG stands for "My Little Pony General" on 4chan's /mlp/ board and Tiarawhy's gender is public knowledge and has been for a while now. :Source: http://arch.413chan.net/mlpgeneral/ :Skype: ButtercupSaiyan / "rule34 art therapy group" :S3 Studios: http://www.facebook.com/sanitysoldseparately/ - 19:08, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Things shared over Skype are not publicly available information, by this wiki's standards. As for those other two links could you give more specific links? I don't really feel like digging through the pages to find the information needed. I'll give you 24 hours, give or take, and then I'll revert the page if you haven't given the more specific links yet.-- 02:13, June 30, 2013 (UTC) conflict Um, dude, no disrespect and all, but while you were flagging my page, i was adding all the information, and I couldnt add anything because of the changes you made WHILE i was editing... So like... yeah, thanks for nothing dude...—Preceding unsigned comment added by Bumblebee101 (talk • ) 23:10, May 18, 2013 (PDT) :If you took the information, then copy pasted it again (i.e. copy the page that you wrote, then exit the editing window, and enter back into it, then paste the page into the text box; make sure you're in source mode, though; visual mode causes a whole heap of problems), that's one way to circumvent an edit conflict. Though, I suppose you're new here and didn't know that, so I must apologize for my haste in editing the page so soon after creation. -- This is Jonny Manz, 06:16, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Heyo Just happened to make my once-every-couple-weeks/months visit. Hope you enjoy those MediaWiki pages :3 That's one of my favorite parts about MediaWiki, I and others can fix all the derps they make without having to hack every single thing. Anyway, just saying hi I guess :P. Hm, if you don't mind me asking, do you use Skype? I like having people on there to bounce ideas off of and have ideas bounced off of me by and such. Though, you can ask Food, I tend to ramble a lot of lines of random stuff while he's away :P. ~Bobogoobo (talk) 13:51, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :Indeed, I use Skype; I could send you my username using the emailuser function, though I suppose it's not that hard to guess. :3-- This is Jonny Manz, 22:31, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Requesting page deletion: Aurum Noble Hi, The vandalism on my page has started again, so I have no option but to request swift deletion of my page. The people that've been making malicious edits have been slandering me for so long, and despite my efforts, I cannot stop them, not even by blocking them. Also, someone made a false accusation about me stalking a VA to the extent that she blocked me, which is absolutely untrue. AurumNoble (talk) 15:34, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :I've indefinitely protected it for now; they won't be able to edit the page, but they might still be able to leave comments; I'll try and check in on the comments section every once in a while just to see. Also, if you need to edit the page, I can unlock it for you, and if the vandals happen to return while I'm away, contact the VSTF to undo the damage, block the vandals, and protect the page again (if necessary). I dunno if they can delete harassing comments, but if they can't (not that they couldn't technically, but rather if they're allowed to), I would imagine Wikia Staff could. If the situation ever gets badly out of control, then I will go ahead and delete the page, per your wishes. :Also, I saw that accusation; if that user (or anyone else) makes it again, I will certainly block them.-- This is Jonny Manz, 20:29, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. :AurumNoble (talk) 20:34, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Hi again, ::I've now decided that I want my page to be deleted. Although the vandalism problems are now over, I've felt that it's no longer appropriate for me to have a page that is self created, and because I've now become a journalist, I no longer want a page of my own here, and most of all, I don't want anyone to be reminded of the amount of slander this page has suffered. ::Thanks. ::AurumNoble (talk) 15:01, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, there's really nothing wrong with having a self created page; but I completely understand your reasons for wanting the page deleted. I've removed your entry from Music, changed your entries on List of artists and List of musicians to external links, and deleted your page.-- 19:56, June 28, 2013 (UTC) MediaWiki collapsible tables The collapsible and collapsed classes have been updated in the following namespaces: main, template, user and user talk (starting at A), help, forum, and project. The file namespace and other unlisted namespaces were not covered. –Throwy 07:38, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you! -- This is Jonny Manz, 19:31, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Custom signature I notice whatever custom signature I make for myself carries over across all Wikia's. But the MLP Wikia uses a template that this Wikia apparently doesn't have, causing my sig to look weird. What looks like this on the MLP Wikia... ...looks like this here. Can I fix this? 20:32, May 31, 2013 (UTC) (see what I mean? XD) :Haha, yes, I see. Hm, I'm just wondering if the cache needs to update, like it doesn't quite know yet that your signature page has been created. One thing I can think of is: is the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" box checked on the FiM Wiki, but not this one? Anyway, try pasting this into your custom signature box: |— ImperfectXIII (talk)}} :and then see if you get your signature, or the latter, plainly formatted one. If none of this works, I'd try sending a bug report ticket to Wikia, because that's all the possible fixes that I can think of.-- This is Jonny Manz, 20:54, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks, that seems to have done the trick. (At least it did before I restored and re-deleted the page at User:ImperfectXIII/Sig to test the change. So I'll just wait until the cache refreshes. Thanks a lot.) 21:36, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :::I found out what it was: didn't exist on this wiki. XD I can't believe I didn't think to check for that sooner.-- 00:27, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Equestria Divided's page It's not only the image on Equestria Divided's page, an image coming from Warhammer 40k Dawn of War video game. It is also the fact that Equestria Divided AU solely belongs to http://pooryorickda.deviantart.com/, and nothing he hasn't directly published, written, ... himself is official nor canon to his AU. I invite you to contact him to talk about the matter. He has also an account on fimfiction : http://www.fimfiction.net/user/PoorYorick There were also a few typos here and here. 21:24, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, ok. Nah, I'll just take your word for it. If there are any further problems, contact me, as I know nothing about this AU, and so just trust what contributors place into the article, whether it's true or not. If there's ever a serious problem with people adding false information to the article, have PoorYorick contact me here, and I can block whoever is doing so; though like I said, for the most part, I'm taking a hands off approach to this article because I don't know anything about the subject matter.-- 21:29, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, the groups on fimfiction and on deviantart aren't called "Total War : Equestria Divided" but "Equestria Divided". http://www.fimfiction.net/group/197422/equestria-divided http://pooryorickda.deviantart.com/ If you look at the compared revisions, you will see that I fixed a typo : "Twilight seems" and not "Twilight seem". Pooryorick hasn't said anything about Equestria Divided being related to Total War. The characters Doubleday, Earthborn Commander of the Doubleday Battalion, Caderia and Swordwind aren't canon to Pooryorick's work. There is now more than 8 fanfics based on Equestria Divided. That is why I was doing these changes. 21:44, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, ok, that makes sense. Well, I'm not interested in getting involved in that concept, so if you say that what you're doing is accurate, I'll go ahead and believe you.-- 18:32, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Bronies wiki Trying to enforce the no fics rule but it is facing opposition. http://bronies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:23863#3[[User:Daipenmon|Daipenmon]] (talk) 14:56, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :I don't go on that wiki at all, so I don't think it would be fair for me to try and weigh in on that issue; I only replied on that other thread because I wanted to make sure the rules were clear (didn't want to have to waste time explaining, after the fact, that this wiki is not a fanfiction repository, but rather a fan labor encyclopedia, and the fics must be hosted elsewhere).-- 22:19, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Is this long enough? Hello. I'm thinking about making an article about my series One Twi Three: Live the dream. The Plot: Twilight Sparkle begins her quest of being a rockstar. It's kinda obvious that she'll meet some obstacles, but she will overcome them somehow and make it big. The Chars: The Mane 6 (with Twilight Sparkle being the main protagonist) and Vinyl Scratch on a few episodes. The question: is it long enough to make a summary about this? Thanks for your time. -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 00:51, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :Is it published anywhere? For an ideal article, the summary should be about 10-15% the word count of the original fan fiction; but for a series, that requirement is reduced, if they're all on a single page, that is.-- 05:36, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::The Link: http://www.fimfiction.net/story/88936/one-twi-three-live-the-dream -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 21:06, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Hmm... in that case, I think it's long enough. Also, if there are any new characters, or existing characters are portrayed differently than in the show, you could summarize them in a characters section (for full details on writing a fan fiction page, I recommend giving this a good once-over).-- 21:18, June 16, 2013 (UTC) character pages I been thinking about makeing pages for more background chracters,examples include: thunderlane and cloudchaser. how limited or how much screen time should these charcters have tho have fan pages.--Orionpaxg1 (talk) 04:42, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :Screentime is irrelevant on this wiki; and hell, while it's more relevant on the sister wiki, it's more about how much can be written about the character's appearances in official material. For this wiki, it's all about how prominent the characters are in fan labor (take Wild Fire as an example - I think she only appeared in one episode, but there's plenty of content for the article; same thing for her FiM Wiki article); the more content, the better (since for show characters like those, there would be no notability requirement for them to get articles; only a length requirement). :Also, for the love of Celestia and Luna, please please please put level two headers when leaving a new message (though of course, not whenever replying to an existing message).-- 08:02, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Equestria Divided Jonny Manz, could you please keep an eye on this wiki's Equestria Divided page to make sure it stays canon to PoorYorick's AU ? 10:00, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :As I have said (or implied) before, I know nothing about PoorYorick's AU, and am uninterested in learning about it (sorry, just being honest here). Tell you what, if you monitor the editing of the page (if you so like), and correct any incorrect edits, and if your corrections are ever undone, or multiple incorrect edits are done by the same user, just leave me a message here, and I'll warn the user to not edit war/insert false information, and block that user if necessary.-- 09:20, June 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, as long as you make sure typos are corrected and that you see what exactly is edited/removed in this wiki you are moderating, it should be fine. Also, the user who keeps adding false things like Total War Equestria Divided stuff is Arisaka. :: 17:23, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Alright, I'll do my best to keep the page typo free.-- 21:19, June 24, 2013 (UTC) comments Hey can you can get my comments section for http://mlpfanart.wikia.com/wiki/Freewave cleaned up? DMS wrote a bit of a series of trolling comments and to be frank they aren't needed or wanted on there. I'd honesly liked to have them purged if you can. Thanks Thefreewave (talk) 21:06, June 26, 2013 (UTC)Freewave :Uh, sure, I don't see why not.-- 20:07, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Original characters Hi! I was asking, you can put OCs into this wiki Thanks,Princess Hurricane Stormfall (talk) 00:02, July 7, 2013 (UTC)Princess Hurricane Stormfall : Not unless the OC is popular or well-known. In which case, they should have a page on the Bronies Wiki. Or you can always make your OC's page a blog post. 00:32, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, one of the requirements for an OC to get a page is that they be "notable" by meeting a popularity criterion (that is, they appear in many works besides those by the author of the original work in which they appear). Another is that the original work they appear in also have a page on the wiki, though that one tends to be a little more flexible (for example, while Nyx has Past Sins, Lauren Faust doesn't have anything).-- 02:45, July 7, 2013 (UTC) message Ahaa, milloin peliin voi rekisteröityä!? peli on mahtava!:3 Se peli ei toimi, ja en tiedä sitä kysely juttua esim. Mikä on Twilight Sparkle lohikäärme kumppani? en tiedä ): voitko sanoa? jos voit nii sen toisenkii! halusin pelata vain peliä mutta en osaa kyselyä):—Preceding unsigned comment added by Mintuntassu (talk • ) 04:44, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :It looks like Ocre responded on your talkpage.-- 04:44, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Artist wishing image deletion Hi, sorry to bother you but I found that some of my art have been stolen and posted here against my wishes. I have tried to switch these pics out to show its wrong to steal art and not even asking permission since I am not able to delete them but the pictures still lay in the history so they are still accessable. Please can you help? Sakuyamon (talk) 13:48, July 21, 2013 (UTC) : I'll take care of it. Apologies for the inconvenience. 20:04, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, usually permission is assumed if it's just one image per page, but we require permission from the artist if it's more than about six or seven images from one artist on one page. Thank you for contacting us, though, letting us know that you wished your images removed, and thanks, Imperfect, for taking care of that.-- Nyx Profile http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty4s/images/c/c1/Why_wub_woo_by_mastertrifle-d4dbrgy.png —TheUltimateH4M Talk 23:44, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :http://i.imgur.com/gNAstBe.png -- The Biggest Idiot On This Site. Someone was legitimately stupid enough to upload a damned porn image onto this site. AND NO IT WASN'T ME. DMSwordsmaster Talk 10:48, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :Haha, don't worry. I knew it wasn't you because this same user uploaded the same file before; but don't worry, I don't think I'll give him a chance to do it a third time.-- ::He's done it before?! DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:39, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, once; I like to give second chances, but not third chances (especially for something as major as violating Wikia's ToU).-- ::::Wow. Just... Wow. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:33, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::Haha, indeed; you think they would've learned from the last time I deleted the image, but I guess not. (The uploads, in addition to the occasional removing content from pages, is ultimately what convinced me to block them.)-- ::::::How do you know if it is a he? RainbowDeLis (talk) 03:29, August 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm assuming you're talking about the person I blocked? (BTW, this is the last time I'm gonna be replying in this particular thread) In a lot of cases, you're taught to use "he" and masculine pronouns when you don't know the gender of a person (or you can use the plural form, "they", though that can sometimes sound awkward; you can see I used that latter method, lol).-- TeyBot Please remove all rights from TeyBot on MLP Wikia and block him. I confirm that. I am done with Wikia with people that are so afraid to block pony hate spreaders. Good bye everypony. 17:32, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Well, alright. It's sad to see you go, especially like this, but if that's what you want, so be it.-- ::Thank you. 17:38, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Sure, no problem.-- Princess Starla Gamergirl2100 made a page for her at bronies wiki, but you wouldn't know given you never go there.--Daipenmon (talk) 12:19, August 23, 2013 (UTC) : Noted. Page deleted. 21:43, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for taking care of that, Imperfect!-- A message for best pony admin Hi, Manz! I just wanted to thank you for maintaining this lovely wiki, back when I ditched it, and you were the only active admin despite needing to study for exams. I'm also sorry for leaving at such a time. It was rather inconsiderate of me. While I am no longer any part of the wikia community at this time, I'd like you to know that this will always be my favorite wiki, and only because of all the love and effort I see you put into it. Keep being you, Jonny! -- Abcron (talk) 19:28, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, that's quite alright, Abby, I understand. Everything worked out in the end, so you have nothing to worry about. :) :Aw shucks, Abby, you're gonna make me blush.-- New parameter on Infobox game Hi Jonny, I made an edit to the infobox game template. For external images used as the main image, it gets rid of the " 20:24, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I'd honestly been thinking of putting something like that in at some point. Thanks Ozzy!-- Logo You are an administrator? I searched the wiki admins and need our wiki logo or we can copy your own? Or repaint? We would be very grateful.Ąctually style is style of Nyx?Can we copy it? Szczurek Nocy 12:04, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :You mean File:Wiki-wordmark.png? I would ask TheodoreRowy about reusing it or whatever, as I believe he created it.-- Issues with links I'm probably the only one having this problem. On certain pages that I am trying to edit, all of the links I try to add show up with red lettering (even if I copy/paste it from the address bar). This is why my 100th Mad Episode reference to FIM didn't have any links and I apologize that you had to do it. Nukem2Bits (talk) 18:04, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, it's no problem; it's easy to insert links like that.-- Wiki background It appears the background vanished due to Wikia migrating to Fluid. Do you have the previous background from Too Many Pinkie Pies on hand? 17:47, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :Well, the code is on MediaWiki:Common.css, and the image itself is stored in Panoramas, so I think that something's up with the code. This forum contains a few suggestions, but if I can't find the theme designer, I'll probably just ask Bobo what needs to be done.-- :I decided to comment out the code on Common.css and use the theme designer, since that's what worked so well for the FiM Wiki. I also decided to change the background to match up with winter (but also not copying the one from the FiM Wiki). If you want to change it or whatever, feel free to use to do so.-- Regarding the new fluid layout Yes it looks lovely and whatnot, but what do you guys think of the increased font size? I feel that the change in font size was a little unnecessary. We already returned to the previous font size on our wiki, in case you want to see what a fluid page looks like with Wikia's original font. Shutterbox (talk) 06:28, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :I kinda like it (I think it makes Wikia just a little bit more accessable for more people) but in case I ever want to change it, is the code for doing it on Wikia.css on that Gyropedia wiki?-- ::Yep. I'll put it in a pastebin for you in case you ever want to use it. ::http://pastebin.com/pB8uBUZ1 ::Shutterbox (talk) 06:57, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you very much!-- MisterDavey Hey Jonny, I don't think MisterDavey ever works with Paramount, Disney or Hasbro. Those were all lies. Mobile Task Force Unit: Nine-Tailed Fox has entered the Facility (talk) 02:19, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :What matters is not whether or not those statements are true, what matters is that he said them, and that can be sourced. It even says on his article that that's what he said, not that that's the absolute truth.-- Some slight spam on Snowdrop's page User:Snowdrop4evr is being quite a pain... 11:48, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, it doesn't look that bad, but I'll leave a little notice on their talkpage, just to be on the safe side.-- Question about renaming images I was wondering if you needed IC rights to rename images and manage them. ImperfectXIII told me to talk to you about getting Image Control rights. Is that what is needed to organize images? Nitsua Xepher! 22:00, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, you need image control rights to rename images (not so sure what you mean by manage; if you mean delete, yes, but I think protecting is still something that can only be done by admins). Are you interested in doing that (renaming and organizing images)? I'll admit, my fire to do that has died down of late, so I'd probably be willing to allow you that, to try and manage the file namespace.-- :: I'd be interested in working on the filespace. I will have to put up a forum first though in order to get a process for which files are named approved, so far as I know we don't have one. Nitsua Xepher! 14:31, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, that'd be the one reason I'd be reluctant to give the rights right away: we don't have a set-in-stone descriptive file naming system, unlike the other wiki.-- :::: Would you be comfortable with my importing that page over here and asking for a forum to vote on it, so that there is a structure? Nitsua Xepher! 14:03, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::There's no community to discuss it yet, though, so I'd probably just be more comfortable with giving you the rights and asking you to use your best judgment. I suppose you could use it as a general guideline (just how I often let the other wiki's style guide inform my decisions about correct style for this wiki, even though it's technically not a part of this wiki).-- :::::: I find that agreeable as long as you're okay with it, I'm probably going to go ahead and use the guidelines over on the other wiki to structure things. Nitsua Xepher! 03:31, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Sounds good to me; I'll go ahead and give you the rights shortly.-- Equestria Girls Question I need your help. I saw something horrible. Oh the horror the horror. On Game Show Garbage they put Equestria Girls on there for their first tooncrap you know Animated Atrocities. Do you know about TheMysteriousMrEnter It was made by a man named Raymond Gallant. Equestria Girls was not that bad. What should I do. Is it just his opinion? Should I just ignore that review?Ponyfan123 (talk) 05:58, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, it's just his opinion; movies like Equestria Girls (or TV shows like FiM) can't be objectively good or bad, and it's up to each person to form an opinion about them (whether they like them or not, etc) for themselves. Yeah, just ignore it, it's what I do whenever someone gives a critical review of something I like (if you let it get to you, it hampers your enjoyment of the work, and that's never a good thing.-- My Little Pony IDW Comics question I want to ask you something. I have a big problems. I would like a answer before Chicken Little yell out the comics are not canon. Take a look at this. derpibooru.org/525033 I want to still read the comics as canon.The lastest arc of the comics issue 15 and 16 take after Power Ponies but before Daring Don't right? The order of the episodes that aired are not in chronological order right? Like how Fall Weather Friends likely took place before Winter Wrap Up?Ponyfan123 (talk) 19:11, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :Apparently; I haven't gotten issues 15 or 16 yet. I mean, that's possible; I usually just rationalize it away by considering it a fictional universe, so the timeline doesn't always have to make sense by our standards. But it is entirely possible that Daring Don't takes place after Power Ponies (FiM is a series with fairly loose connections from one episode to the next, so it's often possible to come up with all sorts of episode chronological orders that make sense).-- :Can you read your copy of issue 15 right now if you have it. Do it before you relpy. I need help. I would like to know if I can still read them as canon. It take place before Daring Don't right?Ponyfan123 (talk) 06:09, January 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Forgive my bluntness, but you are doing no one any favors by constantly asking these questions about the comics. It's not tolerated on the MLP Wiki, and it's not tolerated here. I'm sure Jonny doesn't appreciate being continually bothered like this. As for the comics, as you've no doubt been told numerous times now, believe what you want to. 06:16, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Eh, it doesn't bug me that badly, but it is still annoying and spammy.-- Questions about the IDW Comics. look at this. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32ayi18hSUc I will asked one more time. Are the IDW Comics still canon? Is it most likey that Daring Don't take place after Power Ponies? Can you tell people that it still canon and how?Ponyfan123 (talk) 01:51, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :As Imperfect said, it was getting to the point of spam on the other wiki, and it's getting to the point of spam here too. I won't be entertaining anymore questions like this. If you continue on after your block expires, you will be blocked for a longer period of time.-- Requesting Page Deletion: Bronies React Hello, I recommend for deletion due to lack of information and poor grammar. More importantly, practically none of the information found in this page could not be found or theoretically added to the similar section of ACRacebest.Larger Seagullane (talk) 22:37, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, looks like ImperfectXIII got to it before me. Thanks for pointing that out, though!--